What Came from the Sky
by Charlotta Gryffis
Summary: Loki did something, and now Odin has banished him down to Earth looking like a twelve-year old without memories. The catch? He still has his magic and becomes best friends with a very familiar girl who owns her very own taser. Loki/Darcy coupling.-x-x-x-Rated T for language/insinuations. This is mainly an Avenger fic, but there will be mentions and meetings. Not much of DW really
1. Chapter 1

_Date: January 8th, 2003. Location: North Peninsula Boarding School for Certified Genii (NPBSCG)_

He stared at the sparking device in her hand before slowly backing away. "Where am I? Who are you...Who am I"

The young girl frowned, still holding the sparking device in his direction. "Do you remember anything, anything at all?"

He tried remembering, but all he got were:

_You are BANISHED! You are a TRAITOR to your kingdom. Midguard shall be your new home! Ten years, Loki, a full decade before you will be return to Asgard! Your memories will be removed of everything you have ever done. But I am merciful, so you may keep your knowledge on all things but how to use your magic. To you, our History will be but a legend. Your powers will not be bound, you will relearn from scratch. Your Staff of Power shall be sent with you also, but until you are worthy, you shall not be able to wield it. For whoever be worthy shall possess the power of Loki. Maybe you will gain a little perspective._

He shook his head. "I only remember a speech." But the name he had been called was slipping from his mink. "L-…I can't remember. Something beginning with an L." He looked to her.

"Who are you?"

The girl finally flipped a switch on the device, making it die before she pocketed it. Her clothes were weird too, he though. She wore blue leggings made of a strange material, with pockets it seemed; a scant shirt with thin straps holding it up, hardly a slip of fabric covering her upper body; plain grey fur boots with a spongy base; thick square glasses; and a wispy scarf. He could see her shivering and he saw they were outside in the snow. Oddly enough, the cold didn't affect him. On seeing her shiver, he automatically took off his cloak and put it over her shoulder, knowing it was familiar. Looking at himself, he saw he was wearing an odd silver chain-mail and a silver body-piece with weird circular disks going down the sides, a gap in the top showing his dark green tunic underneath. Further inspection saw him wearing black leggings and black boots with black metal shin and feet-guards.

The girl snuggled into his coat, holding it around herself tightly and sighing, relishing in the warmth. "I'm Darcy, Darcy Lewis. Come on, my friends are out tonight, you look around my age."

Blinking, he looked at himself and found he looked around the girl's age of twelve. He wondered how he didn't notice it before.

Darcy stared at him after turning back around, seemingly to have walked away. "Well come on, you're bunking with me the night."

Slowly, he began to follow her and listened as she spoke.

"This is a boarding school. I know kids here that are three years old, and stay year-round! It's horrible, but I can't talk. My parents take me home during every break I've got, even the long-weekends. Usually we go to New York, but ever since Nine-Eleven when the Twin Towers were knocked down, we've been going to places like Texas, and Oklahoma." She paused and looked to him, wincing. "You don't even know what I'm talking about, do you?"

He shook his head, wincing. "No, sorry. But it's nice, you have a lovely voice. You sound clever too."

She blushed and nodded before walking up the stairs of an imposing building with large stone features and carved faces and gargoyles in the granite. There was silence before a middle-aged woman opened the door.

"Oh Darcy, are you alright? I've told you before not to go out on walks; and who's this?"

Darcy took his hand and brought him into the light. "I found him out near the gate, he doesn't remember anything but the fact that his name starts with an L. Can he stay with me tonight and then we'll phone the police in the morning?"

The woman hesitated, but Darcy just put on these cut puppy-dog eyes. "Oh, please Miss Gracie, please! I have to repay him the kindness he gave me for letting me borrow his cloak. He's wearing armour and everything, it's weird."

Loki looked down and nodded, agreeing with Darcy's words. Somehow he knew that none were a lie.

Miss Gracie hesitated, before finally relenting with a nod. "We'll phone the police tomorrow morning." She said, letting them up to go up the stairs to Darcy's dorm.

_That,_ he knew was a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Date: August 4th, 2006. Location: The White House _

Darcy and Loki stared at the paintings of the old presidents, giggling rather loudly at the picture of JF Kennedy. He looked hilarious in a top-hat, and that _moustache_!

It had been just over three and a half years since Darcy found Loki in the cold January snow. Loki had been right about her lying. During the middle of the night, he saw police cars appear at the school. He knew by the signs on their cars and jackets that they were important. The next morning, not wearing his chain-mail, armor, or feet and shin-guards, he had waited outside the door as Darcy changed. The next few hours had been distressing to say the least. The police had quietly questioned him on what he could remember, making his say the argument word for word. He still only got L for his names, but when the doctor's tested what letters of the alphabet were the both familiar, he had wrote Loki.

They had decided he would have talking sessions with a therapist, getting him to tell them his dreams and the way her thought. He had kicked up an absolute fuss when they tried taking away his armor and cloak. He had even bitten one before he ran away and somehow ended up wearing it for the rest of the time. It had been a traumatic experience, for some reason.

Loki had soon been nicknamed by everyone in the school, Locust. He was small and loved the color green; he also flitted around like the damned bug and couldn't stay still. They called it ADHD. He could also speak, read, and write perfect Old Norse; Dutch; German; Slovakian; Swedish; and Norwegian; but had problems with any other language apart from English. Despite the large amount of students, newbies all got to know the older ones from a young age. The youngest child entering the NPBSCG (North Peninsula Boarding School for the Certified Genii), or 'NPG School', was two years old, and could be easily entered in year round, growing up around their peers. It was a horrid system, but just about all the time, the genius children were kids of major company directors.

Rumor was if Anthony Stark Junior hadn't advanced so much, he might be in school with them right now. In NPG School, it wasn't at all competitive though. The classes were based on your level in the subject. It was perfectly normal to see a six-year old telling how to do a teenager how to do University-level physics. Just as it was perfectly normal for the teachers to let the best in the class teach for a few minutes while they went out to get coffee. The school was the best in the world, but was very, _very_ pricey. A single week at NPG School cost over half a million. Loki was damn lucky to get his scholarship. He was one of the very few. About ten each year from all around the world would be taken in year-round on a scholarship if they were clever enough and hadn't enough cash.

Seeing the tour moving on, he grabbed Darcy and made them invisible, the Darcy's annoyance.

"What have I told you about that, Loki?" Calling him by his real name was something he only let her do. Even adults called him Locust.

He chuckled before pulling her along into a room. Darcy gasped at seeing the Oval Office. The President was there, chatting dirty with someone on the phone. Darcy and Loki listened intently, absentmindedly recording the conversation on each of their phones. It seemed like it was their lucky day when he said her name at the end, sounding all business-like.

"_Blackmail? Do you think he'll call security?_" Locust said telepathically. Over the years he had trained himself in his so-called 'magic'. He just called it powers. He could do a lot more than turn someone invisible or telepathically converse with people.

Darcy sighed into his mind. Over the years since they discovered his telepathy, it had expanded her mind she could speak telepathically more easily than he even could. She could also delve into your mind and look through your memories. They had tried searching for his memories, but it was as they were actually removed, not just locked away like in the movies. He didn't tell her that she had the same feeling in her mind that his did.

"_Blackmail. If he is so sure he can have a dirty conversation with his girl-friend without being found out, then that means he turned off the cameras._" She looked around the desk before seeing a small control panel. "_That's it there. Disable it for a few minutes, and then we can talk to Mr President._"

Did they mention that they blackmailed any and every politician they could, so they can shmangle votes out of them for future projects?

"_Done._"

Darcy nodded before waving over their forms. He nodded and their attire changed from the NPGS uniform of black slacks (for boys); pleated skirts (for girls); black socks (for boys); skin tights (for girls); black blazers with the blue and black NPGS crest; blue and black striped ties; white gloves with a golden button holding them around their wrists; black winter-beanies; and white woolly scarves for wintertime.

For Loki, the change meant white slacks; a half-black half-white suit jacket; a black button-down shirt; a half-white half-black fedora that had the colors on opposite sides from the jacket; a white waist-coat; and a black scarf that hung around his shoulders; a black pimp cane with a white nob; black Italian leather shoes; and black square sunglasses appearing on his face. Both the sunglasses and hat shadowed his powder-white face. His long black hair fell straight down around his face, layered slightly.

For Darcy this meant a black floor-length gown made of a floaty material. It hugged her curves and legs, showing off her powder-white back, running right until it got to her mid calves where it twirled out in a lovely mess of silk. The bodice was jeweled with diamonds and her hair was turned to a snow-white. It fell around her face, her powder-white skin making artificial blue eyes show up like a light in the dark. Her lips were painted black, and her lashes were largely thickened by mascara. White stilettos were on her feet. They always made an impression, and this time didn't go any differently from any others.

"We have just recorded you pretty little phone call to Miss Albuquerque. We are the Queen and Knight of the Chessboard Corporations. I am Knight, if you haven't already guessed."

The President looked at them, bewildered. "I beg your pardon?"

Darcy sighed. "Do you want to keep you position as President, mister President?"

The President nodded, still confused.

Loki clucked his tongue. "If you want to keep your job, you will sign this form now. It is a contract that states we will not give this information to the public as well as any other information we might gather during your session as President as long as you adhere to the wishes of Chessboard Corporations. We look out for the future, by blackmailing your fellow Politicians into using their votes and say in things as to get our business done. If you blab about the Chessboard Corporations, or anything pertaining to what happened while we were here, it is a simple matter." He said nonchalantly, leaning on his cane as Darcy rested an elbow on his shoulder, miming a gun to the head before death.

He motioned to Darcy as she got up demurely. "You get the idea. We are a Corporation that deals with every sort of work in this world. We own grape vines in France, farmland in Africa. Hell, we even own a Panda Preserve in China!" It was true too. The Chessboard Corporation was funded by whomever signed the contracts, unknowingly of course. Just one dollar every hour. Darcy skipped around the Oval Office, looking at things left and right. Then she gasped and oohed. Loki paid her no attention, but the President was looking at the safe she had uncovered from behind the American flag with worry. Opening it, she was silent as she showed a single dollar, not even a nice one either.

"The US is bankrupt." She said with awe. "And no-one knows! Ooh, we have a jackpot, Knight! Will we be getting commission for this?"

Locust nodded, mentally applauding Darcy for her acting skills. Looking to the clock, he pouted.

"We seem to be running out of time, Mr President. You have exactly one minute to sign the papers and then place them in this safe." He waved at the safe Darcy was inspecting with sadness.

The President quickly scanned the papers, growing angrier and angrier, but he still signed them. Loki nodded before going back over to Darcy and taking her arm. They went back over to the shadows of the door and he made them invisible before changing them back to normal.

"_The US is bankrupt, Loki. You know what that means for the school._" Darcy said in his mind as he teleported to the back of the group again, homing in on Mr Arnold's mental signature to get them there.

"_I know Darcy; the students not on scholarship will be withdrawn after the Credit Crunch hits. Then because there's not enough money to run the school, it'll shut down. We're NPG's Darcy, even if we both end up getting withdrawn, or my scholarship gets 'misplaced'; we are still NPG's, Taser-girl._"

She squeezed his hand before listening to the ending tour.


	3. Chapter 3

_Date: September 19th, 2011. Location: Jane's Scientific Base, Mexico_

Loki sat on the roof of the base, twirling his Staff of Power in his hand. He had found it one day, stuck into the earth, glowing with power. It found him worthy again and had restored his true nature.

Unluckily, that also meant he now knew about his Jotun half. He summoned his pimp cane and chuckled before slowly merging the two. The long golden pole holding a fistful of his magic shrunk to fit in the pimp cane. He truly enjoyed his life as Locust the Knight, his life with Darcy the Queen. He summoned his Aesir armor, the child-sized armor already re-sized to fit by the time it was on. He felt Darcy's mind downstairs prick into life at the two larger displays of magic. Her mind had become accustomed to his so much they were practically one person. Both knew the others feelings for one another, but didn't act on it. Something in Loki, deep down, knew it couldn't last; Darcy knew him so well that as soon as the feeling came to light, she felt it too. He had his walls up right now, something they did whenever they wanted privacy. It was almost impossible to keep secrets from each other.

As Loki predicted, or Locust predicted, the students were all withdrawn and the scholarships were 'misplaced'. North Peninsula Boarding School for Certified Genii shut down after less than a day into term, as there was only twenty-four students, all scholarship. He hadn't even bothered to go, instead Darcy let him live off her allowance in a flat while they went to College and University. A few months ago, they were bored and tried out for a random double-internship. Jane and Eric were the nicest people they had ever met, and they didn't want to leave, no matter what Darcy's parents said. Dakota and Thomas Lewis understood why she let him live off her allowance, and let it happen until they took out all her savings and hitch-hiked across America from fancy Los Angeles right to dusty Mexico. They had been furious, and stopped her many debit cards. Luckily the internship was a paid internship, with lodging and food, so they were alright with Jane Foster and her dad's old friend, Eric Selvig.

He spent a few hours staring up at the stars, tracing out Ygdrassil as much as he could before he stared at the small speck of light he knew to be Asgard. Home.

The word made his barriers fall, and he saw from Darcy's perspective that she had dropped a cup of coffee and her iPod. Jane and Eric were rushing over, but she was too busy assimilating his memories of his life on Asgard. Changing his clothes back to the plain grey shirt, dark blue jeans and combat boots, he teleported to the bottom of the stairs and ran over to her, pushing Eric and Jane out of the way.

"Darcy, put up your shields, you can't deal with it all at once. My life is too long for you to assimilate in one sitting. It could take days, weeks even." He whispered worriedly, so that Eric and Jane couldn't hear. Not seeing her respond, he lifted her into his arms and looked to Jane and Eric.

"We'll be back, but I don't know when. Just know there is about to be a storm that'll leave a large runic tile in the sand. Leave it alone, because if we come back, that will be where we land. If anything called SHIELD comes trying to take away your things, say you are under the protection of the Chessboard Corporation. That should get them off your backs for a few months before they come back." He nodded hurriedly before running outside, taking Darcy out into the usually hot desert. It was cold right now, but he didn't care. Darcy was trapped in her own mind, reliving his life from his perspective like he had done a few years ago with her. He had been out of it for an hour, but they had been thirteen at the time, well she had been thirteen. Her life wasn't long, and he had lost track of how old he was after reaching the double millennia mark.

When the lights of the town were out of sight, he stopped and crouched down. Holding onto Darcy with one arm, he looked upwards and summoned his pimp-cane which now held his staff. There was a slightly greenish hint to it now, signifying his magic. Raising it into the air, he sent out a pulse of magic towards Heimdall in Asgard.

"HEIMDALL! OPEN, THE BIFROST!"

Immediately after he finished saying it, the rainbow light shot down, encasing the two of them. They tumbled through the light, Loki holding onto Darcy tightly as they were deposited into the Bifrost Dome. He looked up and saw the guardian staring at Darcy with slight amazement.

"What she is doing…"

Loki glared and raised his cane again. "Is going to kill her if she doesn't take it slowly. It took me an hour to assimilate thirteen years of her life. I lost track of how old I was after I hit two million." He twirled his cane before sending out a psychic message to Sleipnir. He waited, and waited…and waited.

Then he arrived. The eight legged horse reared on his hind legs in delight at seeing his father, but sobered when he saw Darcy. Lifting his small friend onto Sleipnir, he noticed they were bare-back. It would make it harder to hold on, but Darcy needed speed before she lost herself. Wrapping his arms around and under her armpits, he grabbed Darcy's white and blue-pinstriped button-down and part of Sleipnir's mane before squeezing his legs together.

"Ride swiftly, Sleipnir!" He cried, before the horse reared and took off. His surroundings were a blur, the only solid thing in his vision, Darcy. Then suddenly, he caught sight of an old pocket-watch. Golden light was starting to escape it, and he instantly knew she would make it if she opened the watch.

"FASTER!"

Sleipnir grunted at the challenge before speeding even faster through Asgard to get to the palace. The doors opened on Loki's command, to the bewilderment of the guards as they blurred past. The horse didn't stop until he reached the infirmary. He slowed down to a trot, sliding like a speeding then breaking car did with its front wheels. Loki jumped off and grabbed Darcy quickly, but gently before setting her on an infirmary bed. The Healers looked at their clothing and Loki's short hair in confusion before Loki realized they didn't know who he was. Glaring, he changed into his armor, horned hat and all for a few second before turning back.

"Save her! You're supposed to be bloody HEALERS! Get her to open her watch, NOW!"

Hurriedly, the Healers nodded before coming over. "What is wrong?"

Loki calmed down and closed his eyes before starting to explain very quickly. "The Allfather sent me to Midguard without my memories, but still with my magic. Over the years, I and Darcy here practiced and I helped her develop her own mental abilities. She is better than even I at the Mind-Art's. But we are so closely linked that nothing gets past each other unless we put walls up. When I found my Staff of Power, it returned my memories, but then when I was trying to keep them away from her, my barriers snapped open. She is currently trying to assimilate two millennia plus worth of memories."

The Healers drastically started getting to work. "What did you say about the watch?" One asked hurriedly. "She doesn't have a watch on her wrist."

Loki glared before swiftly grabbing the golden glowing locket, showing the Healer before he dropped it in pain as the energy burnt his hand.

"She is a Lady of Time, Healers! We must get her to open the watch herself before her mind is lost to my memories!" Tears were coming to his eyes. Angry tears and sad tears, both came out thickly.

The Healers gulped before seeming to have a thinking session. Then they looked at each other.

"Jotunwaan."

He blinked and looked to them with confusion. "Jotunwaan?"

One Healer turned and nodded hurriedly. "It is a plant that can only grow on the body of a preserved Frost Queen. You'd need to go grave robbing, your highness. It brings the consciousness of the inhaler to the forefront of their mind for ten seconds. They cannot have any more after that for another four days, and she does not have that time. At the most, she has eleven hours before her mind is consumed by memories permanently."

Loki nodded before teleporting to the Bifrost. Heimdall was already placing his sword in the place-holder.

"If your return endangers Asgard, I shall not bring you back. Go."

Immediately, he was encased in the rainbow light. As soon as he landed on Jotenheim, he turned into his Jotun form and removed his clothes lest they freeze and soak. He conjured a fur set of shorts before teleporting to where he knew the Frost Queens were buried. Once he came to the entrance, he paused. Only those of royal blood could enter. Was he truly Laufey's Son? As he thought it, the black runes on his forehead burned, reminding him that he was a Frost Prince.

Stepping inside, he breathed a sigh of relief before running through the catacombs.


	4. Chapter 4

He stopped when he finally came to Laufey's wife. The crystal coffin showed all her features, preserved down to the small ridges on her skin. Touching it lightly, he gasped as he was pulled into a dream-scape. He was on a white plane, facing his mother.

"You are my child, I sense you be my child, is that correct, runt?"

Loki swallowed before nodding. "Loki Laufeyson. I do not know what I was named before I was taken in by the Aesir."

His mother raised a black eyebrow. "Aesir? Since when does an Aesir, of all the races, take in a Jotun, no less a prince of Jotuns?"

"Odin Allfather found me in the ruins of a temple. I grew up knowing myself as Loki Odinson. It was not until less than a day ago that I did discover my true heritage. I apologize if I do not seem like a more Jotun Prince. They call me the God of Mischief, the God of Lies, of Chaos, and of Fire, and what should be added now, of Frost. The Silvertongue, the Sorceror. I have magic, and use it for my own purposes." He paused before smirking. "I also used it to create a fake group of people that makes politicians sign contracts. I and Darcy black-mailed exactly six hundred and eighty-three different people all over Midguard while I was banished there. I'm actually still supposed to be banished, I suppose. The decade isn't up yet. Odin took away my memories so I could 'gain some perspective'."

His mother actually seemed interested. She sat down on the frozen waste-land, tapping the ground in front of her once before settling, cross-legged. He sat across from her nervously, but didn't let it show.

"Who is 'Darcy'? From the way you say her name, this is no trifle matter."

Loki lowered his head slightly. "Darcy was the first person I met when I arrived on Midguard. Everyone called me Locust, because I was small, flighty, and favored green. The students at NPG," He paused, before taking a breath, "North Peninsula Boarding School for Certified Genii, which we just call NPG School for North Peninsula Genii School. Anyway, when I was banished, my magic was not bound, and my Staff of Power was thrown along with me. Only those worthy of my power could wield it. Darcy helped me learn how to use it again, but the mental abilities opened up her own mind more than it should have. She is the greatest master of the Mind Art's that I have ever seen, including myself."

His mother raised an eyebrow, making him smirk.

"I am Master of Magic on Asgard, as well as Master of the Mind. Getting back on track, Darcy became a better master at the Mind Art's than I, and we were close enough mentally for our minds to practically be one. When we want to keep things private, we have to put up walls, but they don't last very long. We went in for an internship, like an apprenticeship, and then I found my Staff of Power. It gave me back my memories, which I kept a wall around so Darcy wouldn't overload. I had taken in all her memories a few years ago, and it took me over an hour to get through thirteen years. My walls fell when I stopped focusing on keeping it up. She is currently in the Asgard Palace Infirmary, slowly getting lost in her own mind…"

His mother narrowed her eyes. "What else, do not lie to your mother."

He hesitated before speaking. "When I rode Sleipnir to Asgard, I saw a pocket watch around her neck. A golden glowing pocket-watch."

She whistled lowly. "You had to fall in love with the Time-Lady in hiding." Loki bristled at her words, but kept his tongue. "Why did you come to the catacombs?" Her voice was dead serious now, void of any happier emotions.

He stared at her and knew it would be impossible for him to lie to her. She was the Silvertongue before he, Loki realized.

"Jotunwaan. If we can get her to open her locket, she can be saved."

His mother was silent before she stood. A table appeared and she motioned for him to get up. On the table was a map of the catacombs.

"My body resides here." She pointed to a place near the centre. She moved her finger over to the north-east corner to another name. "The first Jotun Queen is no longer visible due to the Jotunwaan covering her. If you harvested it, and resealed her in her crystalline coffin quickly, you will have both preserved and done a good deed toward the first Jotun Queen. As her descendant, you must ask her permission quickly to harvest the Jotunwaan. Do not stay in her dream-world longer than a minute like you have done with me. Be polite, do not use force, and never look upon her face, even when cutting the Jotunwaan." She stooped down slightly and rested a hand under his chin. She lifted it up and he felt a stretching sensation before she let him down slowly.

"You may change the size of your Jotun form to whatever to want. You are a good warrior, despite your father's view on weaponry being the only way. Do you know that I died in childbirth? If I hadn't died, you would have been trained extra hard by me. Being small should be used to your advantage. Now go, and tell the First Queen that you are the son of Laufey and Farbauti."

The dreamscape disappeared and he was in the catacombs again. He started to run again until he came across a completely orange crystal-coffin. Touching it hesitantly, he entered another dream-scape. Instantly, he kneeled and bowed his head, his hand splayed out on the ground in front of him.

"Oh, First Queen of Jotunheim, I seek your permission to harvest the Jotunwaan that covers thy preserved body in thy's crystal coffin."

There was silence before a harsh female spoke up. "Who comes before me?"

He kept himself perfectly still. "Loki, son of Laufey and Farbauti, milady."

There was a stifled silence before she spoke again.

"Why do you wish for the Jotunwaan?"

He paused, thinking of a way to both tell the truth, and how not to reveal too much information.

"The one I would wish to marry is slowly becoming consumed by my memories that I did not mean to share. I found her on Midguard, but she was a pocket-watch leaking gold dust, milady. A Time-Lady, she would be."

There was another silence before Loki felt his internal timer about to go off. "Harvest all the Jotunwaan in under an hour and you make take a handful of leaves before burning the rest in my name. Go."

He came out of the dreamscape just as his internal timer buzzed. Immediately he used magic to split the crystal coffin into four equal parts. Conjuring a multitude of knives, he enchanted them to cut the Jotunwaan. If took twenty minutes to get half off. By the time forty-five minutes had passed, he was collecting the scraps. Looking through the pile, he chose a handful carefully before stepping back and replacing the crystal coffin back together, welding it at a super heat. He then sent a burst of fire at the Jotunwaan, setting them alight.

"In the name of the First Queen of Jotunheim, I sacrifice these Jotunwaan leaves, in hope she may take mercy on my soul." He then teleported back to the empty plain and turned back to his normal look.

"HEIMDALL! OPEN THE BIFROST!"

The rainbow light shot down and consumed him before dropping him into the Bifrost globe. He teleported to the Healers to see Frigga herself working on her.

"I've got the Jotunwaan. Will it work?" He said, ignoring his step-mothers longing gaze as he handed the handful of leaves to a Healer.

"Definitely. Now, everyone out of the way. Prince Loki, maybe you should convince her to open the watch, you don't have much time."

He nodded before she put the leaves under her nose. She immediately shot up. "LOKI!"


	5. Chapter 5

"DARCY! QUEEN! Listen, open the watch around your neck ASAP! He shouted quickly and clearly. She grabbed it and flicked the clasp open just as the ten seconds ended. The light poured out and hit her face, making her eyes snap into focus. Then it stopped, making Darcy slump as she played with the watch.

"Why oh, WHY did I merge my bloody mind with Loki, of all people!" She looked up, looking frustrated. She looked to him and pulled him close.

"Sit down across from me, now."

He did as he was told, knowing that tone of voice. She stared into his eyes and he felt his walls evaporate. His memories flooded her, and then hers him.

_She stared into the Untempered Schism and just raised an eyebrow. "What's supposed to be happening?" She asked her father, Rassilon. He chuckle before making her look back as he pressed a button. Screaming, she felt herself fill with pain and raw bliss. She fell to her knees, but her eyes never left the Untempered Schism. _

_She looked out her window as the Time-War raged. Pressing the button on her high-tech wristwatch, she disappeared in a flash of light._

_She swore as an Englishman threw a pitchfork at her and getting it through her shoulder. Just making it out of sight, she put in random coordinates and disappeared._

_Bleeding heavily, she entered the phone-box TARDIS. "Chameleon arch, pronto, mister time-lord." She said as she started to regenerate. When she was done, the man solemnly looked at her before nodding and noting down something in a book. There were tears in his light blue eyes, even his large ears drooping. "What's your name?" He asked. She grinned, looking like Darcy now. "The Wise Owl. Now I want to start an actual full life. De-age me to a newborn and replace me with a baby who's about to die. Please." The man just nodded before bringing down the headset. "I'm the Doctor, and I hope you'll be happy."_

Loki watched her life, and she his. Her brain functioned faster, faster than his at least. He only assimilated about seven thousand and fifty years while she assimilated over two million. Looking around, he saw the clock and winced.

"We've been here for seventeen hours."

"Yeah." She said, in pure Darcy fashion. "Honestly though, I prefer Darcy to Wise Owl. Daddy called me that, not me. I didn't get to choose."

He nodded along before bringing up his cane. "Let's have the Asgardian's meet the Chessboard Corporation."

She clapped and nodded, excited now. This would be hilarious!


	6. Chapter 6

Loki waved his cane and they changed to their Queen and Knight personas. Over the years, their costumes had changed very little. The only real changeS were their ear-pieces. They contained anti-trackers that worked for both magic and electronic trackers; presence hiders that hid them from everyone and everything's senses, or whatever kind of sensor they had; it worked as a fake comm.; it also worked as a recorder to record conversations as well as a video recorder; they could use them to enhance their hearing; and finally they could make them invisible.

They also now had weapons. Darcy's stiletto-ends had lids that when taken off showed long blades which could also be removed. Loki of course had his magic, but if anything went wrong, his cuffs held explosives.

Shadowing their faces, they looked completely different from the Asgardian's as they walked up the Odin's throne, pushing Asgardian's out of the without a care.

"Who enters Asgard unnoticed? Name yourself!" Odin shouted.

Darcy skipped forward in a slight arc before spinning around and around. "We're from Chessboard Corporation, you might have heard about us. They call me Queen,"

"-and call me, Knight. We are here to introduce ourselves to you." He twirled his can in his hands when Sif came from the side with her long-sword. Tiredly, he batted off her attacks before giving her a roundhouse kick to the head.

"We are Black-Mailers, pure and simple. Lady Sif, if you insist on fighting me, I will be forced to tell a little story."

She charged at him. He shrugged and started fighting her lazily. "Once upon a time, there was beautiful Asgardian shield-maiden." He blocked a blow and sent her spinning to the floor. She got back up and charged again. "This shield-maiden was pretty and blonde." He ducked her sword and swept her legs out from under her as Darcy started taking bets with the crowd, while pick-pocketing them of any other spare change.

"Then she went up to Loki one day, because she knew he liked her, and asked him if he would like to court her. He of course said yes, I mean, who wouldn't?"

He boredly stepped back to avoid a swipe and did a cartwheel, before hitting her over the head with his cane. "What he didn't know, see, that this little shield-maiden wanted his older brother _Thor_. Loki may have gotten closer to the shield-maiden he fancied, but soon noticed how she spent over half her time with Thor instead of him. He confronted her." He blocked a blow. "He asked her why she wasn't spending time with him." He blocked another blow. "Being the spoiled brat with more pride than Thor has three times over, she snottily told him she was using him to get to Thor."

He disarmed her and pushed the longsword towards Darcy. She picked it up awkwardly before handing it off to a random Asgardian.

Dodging a punch, he continued. "Thor though, didn't return her affection, which was and still is unknown to her. He was pining over, guess what…an upcoming feast. He was a bratty teenager who didn't care about girls at the time, and Loki was way more mentally mature than his blonde brother anyway." Sif managed to punch his mouth, which surprised him. As he inspected the blood, he teleported behind her a few times as he watched his blood mix with his powder.

"So feeling mischievous, Loki created a spell that would make the shield-maidens popularity crash to the bottom. In the middle of the night, he crept into her house and spelled her hair black as the darkest raven-feather." He teleported above Sif and landed on top of her, grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her back while using his legs to keep her down.

"Odin then punished Loki by having his mouth be sewn shut for six months. All for getting his well-deserved revenge. That, boys and girls, is the bratty tale of how Lady Sif used Loki Odinson for her own ends, and technically also securing his marriage with Sigyn, as he would not interact with females in feat that they would betray him like the previously _blonde_ Lady Sif did. Only Thor lived happily ever after, getting Loki's portion at the feast because he could not eat due to the sewn mouth."

He teleported back to Darcy's side and held out his arm. She blatently pick-pocketed from a man and put it in her money-bag before taking his arm and disappearing; only to reappear beside Thor.

"Oh, and Thor?"

The God of Thunder nodded slowly.

"There is a lady called Jane Foster in Mexico. Ask Loki and Miss Darcy Lewis about her if you actually want to have a real love-life. Actually," Loki looked to Odin, but Darcy spoke.

"Odin, banish Thor to Midguard like you did Loki, it will definitely do him some good. Trust us, we may be psychopaths, but we're honest ones." They then disappeared again, this time for real.


	7. Chapter 7

They appeared back in the infirmary, stifling laughter as Loki changed their clothes back to what they were on Earth.

"That was hilarious, did you see Thor's face when he realized Sif was in love with him?" Darcy asked, readjusting her glasses. She didn't need them anymore, but it was habit. Tapping them, she looked to Loki. "I don't need glasses anymore, eye-sight fixed when I opened my watch."

He tapped them quickly before looking to her. "I never loved Sigyn." He said quietly. She nodded, staring at his chest.

"I know, you also never loved Angrboda." She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "But you do love me."

He waited a moment before nodding. "I do."

Darcy's face was unreadable, until she spoke. "I love you too." She whispered, before resting her head against his chin, holding his shirt tightly. He hugged her to him, reveling in the contact. They had hugged before, but now...it was different. They were different people.

"So...when are we going to tell our parents?" She asked after a second.

Loki blushed lightly. "I may have already told my deceased mother, as you already know."

She hit his chest. "You know what I mean. When are we going to tell Odin; Frigga; Dakota; and Thomas?"

He shrugged, looking down into her eyes. "Well I haven't even kissed you yet, taser-girl."

She giggled. "Well rectify that then, Knight."

Loki grinned. "Of course, your highness." He swooped down and planted a kiss on her lips. Her lips were soft, and she tasted of coffee. Just then the doors to the infirmary opened to reveal Odin, Frigga, and Thor. Darcy and Loki's heads turned to face them.

Odin came forward, a frown on his face. "Loki..."

"Odin." He nodded, calm. "I know of my heritage."

The Allfather stopped, his frown deepening. "How?"

Loki let his arms drop from around Darcy and instead took her hand. "My Staff...it released my memories and also released my Jotun side." He turned blue, to Thor's surprise. Darcy looked at his blue skin and smirked, trailing her finger down his arm.

"Suits you." She said, not at all phased by the coldness of his skin. He knew her body temperature was lower than a normal human's, now she wasn't one.

Frigga came forward, scrutinizing Darcy. "You are a Lady of Time."

Darcy shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. I prefer my human name, Darcy. Darcy Lewis."

Frigga nodded before looking to Loki. He turned back to his normal form and let Frigga hug him. She cried a little before holding him by his shoulders.

"Loki...son."

He smiled at her. "Mother, it is nice to see you again."

She smiled back at him before looking to Darcy again. "You have done him good, and will do him good in the future."

Darcy shrugged again, a small smile making its way onto her face. "Of course I have. Of course I will. Ugh, tenses bother me." She pouted, before looking up to a bemused Loki.

"Darcy, Darcy, Darcy...a lot of things bother you."

She stuck her tongue out at him before sighing and looking at her watch. "We should get back before we worry Jane and Eric."

Loki nodded, frowning. "Yes...we do, don't we?"

Darcy clucked her tongue before squeezing his hand. He nodded and looked to his family.

"We have things to deal with back on Earth, Midguard." He corrected, for Thor's sake. "We will be back within a year." He said, before teleporting to the Bifrost. Looking up to Heimdall, he gave the gatekeeper a nod.

"Midguard...SHIELD is waiting. They watched the CCTV and saw you tell them they were under the protection of the Chessboard Corporation. If your coming back endangers Asgard, I shall not open the Bifrost."

Loki and Darcy nodded in unison, both inwardly conversing about the mechanics of the Bifrost. As they were beamed down, they looked at the agents surrounding them with amusement.

"Drop any weapons you may have and put your hands in the air." A balding man said. Darcy and Loki shared amused looks. Loki had been beheaded at one point, and Darcy was a bloody Time-Lady.

"Why should we?"

The man didn't answer. "You told Jane Foster and Eric Selvig they could say they were under the protection of the Chessboard Corporation. Why?"

They didn't move. "_Should we tell them and lose all that black-mail material?"_ Darcy asked, deferring to him as usual.

"_Let's play this out as long as we can before outright telling him._"

Darcy visibly nodded before stepping forward. "Well, for one, it works well."

Loki stepped forward to stand beside her. "Two, you're scared of the CC."

They stepped forward together and grinned before speaking in unison. "And three, we have the right."

The man frowned before speaking. "You'll have to be more specific than that. The Chessboard Corporation has very strict rules about people knowing of their existence. In fact, I apparently should be dead now that I talk of it. I probably will be by the end of the week if I'm not careful."

"_We're not killing him, Loki._" Darcy immediately said. Loki mentally pouted in disappointment. "_Let's just change already and reveal the existence of the Aesir and Jotun._"

Loki shook his head. "No you won't. We're not that cruel." He said, before changing into Knight. Beside him, Darcy took on her Queen appearance. Immediately they had guns pointed at them.

"How?" The man asked, the only one not pointing a gun at them.

Loki shrugged and swung his pimp-cane in a circle before turning it into his golden staff. He put on his Aesir armor, changing to show his true Aesir appearance. He grew to six and a half feet; and he took on an etheral appearance. Well, etheral to humans that was. Darcy let out her full Time-Lady aura, golden dust circling just over her skin.

"I am of the Aesir. Unfortunately, Norse mythology is true. Darcy here is a Time Lady, from a planet far, _far_, away. Gallifrey was consumed in a war; a terrible, _terrible_, war. Darcy made the only other escapee use a machine that trapped her Time-Lord biology and memories in a fob-watch. A Chameleon Arch. She was turned into a newborn and took the place of a still-born child. She grew up normally, if a genius. You can find her on the records. You could find me on the records too. Darcy found me in the snow. I had just committed treason in Asgard, by trying to accidentally kill my older brother. Odin Allfather banished me here to Earth so I could, 'gain some perspective'. I have gained it. He didn't remove my magic though, and let me relearn how to use it."

He looked down as Darcy spoke, turning back to his Knight-self.

"He grew up with me, from age twelve. When he was learning how to use his mind-powers though, like telepathy, I was a...test-subject, per say. I was still human at the time, but Time Lord enough to not get hurt by it mentally. It expanded my mind so I became a greater master of the mind-arts than he. But then..."

"I found my staff of power. I was worthy enough to wield it, and it gave me back my memories. Because Darcy and I are so closely linked, we share a mind practically. I saw Darcy's memories when she was younger, and she was thirteen at the time. I was out of it for an hour. Then, I had my shields up against her, trying to protect her from assimilating my life in one sitting...they failed. She started to get lost in her own mind and I brought her to Asgard. On the ride into the city, I saw her fob-watch." Loki paused for breath before continuing.

"The story goes on, I had to do some grave-robbing, but eventually I managed to wake her up enough so she could open her fob-watch. We are both immortal, or at least long-lived. When Darcy is mortally wounded, she uses a type of inner-radiation her kind has to regenerate her cells. Her body, mind, and personality change so she is practically a different person. This is Darcy's eleventh regeneration. I lost count of how old I was after my second millenia, but I remember being beheaded once." He chuckled. "Only tingled."

The humans looked disturbed by his words. Well, of course they would. He just said he was beheaded and lived to tell the tale.

Loki looked to Darcy. "Of course, we haven't told anyone else this and expect SHIELD to keep it a secret. We are still the Chessboard Corporation. A business run by two people is hard work. We have black-mail on every person in the world who is even the smallest bit important. We control the world." He smiled, holding out his arms slightly as he bowed. "Thank-you, and goodnight."

He teleported them away, back to the roof of Jane's laboratory.

Jane unfortunately, was there. She gasped and would have fallen off the roof if Loki hadn't grasped her upper arm.

"Be careful, Miss Jane." He said softly, pulling her up. She looked to Darcy and looked her over.

"What happened?"

The two shared a glance before proceeding to explain what happened. After they finished explaining, Jane drilled them on her theories, especially Darcy. The Time-Lady just smiled as she answered. This was Jane's dream come true.


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy looked up at the sky with trepidition. "Something is wrong." She whispered. There was a voice echoing in her mind. _'The Pandorica is opening..._' Then a set of space-time coordinates. Something was going to happen, she could feel it in her blood.

Loki appeared beside her, wiping his hands on a rag. "Isn't that-"

"Stonehenge. Yes. The oldest historical monument of this age. But during when the Roman's invaded. You don't have the ability to travel through time, Loki. I need to contact someone."

He nodded. "I know. We have seen each other's past in full, Darcy. You want to contact Dorium."

She clucked her tongue. "Yep. But I don't know how. The technology to converse across time can only be gifted by a time-lord in possession of a sonic device." She smiled at him wryly. "Universal roaming."

He smiled slightly, nodding before looking up at the sky. "We could try locating someone who has been in contact with the Doctor."

Darcy bit her lip. "Can you sense the time-energy?"

Loki closed his eyes and spread out his senses, raising an eyebrow at the time-wall around Manhattan. But it was Britain that caught his eye. Darcy nodded and grabbed his hand. Squeezing it slightly, Loki teleported to the building where one of the more prominent signals were coming from. When they appeared, they immediately had guns trained on them.

"You have just entered a UNIT facility. Please state your species; reason for being on Earth; reason for teleporting into our base; and name." A black woman said, her face blank.

"_She is the one radiating time-energy_." Loki summed up. "Well my species is still in debate. Originally I was a Frost Giant, but for the last how few millenias I have classed myself as an Aesir. Adopted. I am on Earth because I was banished here without my memories a few years ago. I got them back a few months ago, and am finishing an internship in Mexico. Loki, son of King Laufey and Queen Farbauti of Jotunheim. Adopted son of Odin Allfather and Queen Frigga of Asgard and adoptive brother of Thor Odinson. We actually need your help, specifically yours. You are radiating time energy, meaning you have been on the TARDIS."

The black girl instantly tensed and looked to Darcy. "And you?"

Darcy gave her a bored look before taking out her iPod. Playing on it, she didn't answer until she had a song playing.

"Darcy Lewis, formerly the Wise Owl. Time-lady recently come out of hiding. Loki's girlfriend; Rassilon's daughter; oldest Time-Lord in the Universe, with the exception of my parents. I have been receiving a message on a mental wavelength and need to get access to your phone. Universal roaming is awesome, especially when you need to get a hold of a Vortex Manipulator. Dorium lives in the fifty-second century."

She looked at the black girl with pleading eyes. "Please, it's alien technology on Earth during the Roman invasion at _Stonehenge_."

There was quiet before she put her gun back in it's holster. "The Pandorica."

Darcy narrowed her eyes. "How?"

The black girl shrugged. "Amelia Williams. A future companion of the Doctor who gets trapped in nineteen fifties Manhattan. She and her husband...well she's a writer. She wrote about every one of her adventures, from either her, or her daughter's point of view. Her daughter is quite the paradox, trust me. The first time Amelia met her, River was in her late eight hundred's and looked forty. She was conceived in the TARDIS, but taken away at birth to be trained to assassinate the Doctor. Apparently they got married in an aborted time-line. The psychopath and the time-lord." She shook her head with a fond smile and shrugged. "The Pandorica was an adventure the Doctor never wants to repeat. I'm Doctor Martha Jones-Smith, by the way. Please be aware UNIT will probably be doing background checks on you both."

Loki nodded. "That's fine. We both went to the North Peninsula Boarding School for Certified Genii, if that helps any. Also, be aware you will probably be blocked in getting into more...special, files." He grinned. "SHIELD does like to keep an eye on us."

Martha balked at his words, paling. "How did you get under SHIELD's radar?"

The two grinned and bowed as Loki turned them into Knight and Queen. "The Chessboard Corporation wishes you well and will be off now that we have the information we need. Please be aware that the Chessboard Corporation is mainly a blackmailing business. Goodbye."

Loki teleported them the hell out of there.


End file.
